The present invention relates to bar code readers and more specifically to a bar code scanner with laser beam oscillator.
Bar code readers are well known for their usefulness in retail checkout and inventory control. They are typically connected to a point-of-sale (POS) terminal, along with other peripherals.
Typical bar code scanners generally have very good throughput on easy to read bar code labels. What separates the exceptional scanners is the ability to read difficult bar code labels such as small, poorly printed, low contrast, wrinkled, Reduced Space Symbology (RSS), and two-dimensional (2D) bar code labels. Because most scanners have a distinct, stationary scan pattern with a finite number of scan lines, the probability of the lines locating and reading these difficult bar code labels may be quite low. Furthermore, a raster scan pattern is required to be able to read the new 2D bar code labels.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a bar code scanner that is capable of reading a wide variety of bar code labels.